Since You've Been Gone
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: It's been five years, eleven months, and twenty-two days since his world came crashing down and she fell into a coma. And the drama's just about to start all over when he gets that fateful call. -Smitchie, ShanexOC-
1. I

**A.N: **_Well, this idea was just too tempting to pass up :) I was like, "ok, I'm writing it... NOW!" lol. I personally am pretty happy with it, hopefully you guys will enjoy it too :) Review, anyone? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own CR....... sadly :(_

* * *

It's been **two m i n u t e s & thirty-three s e c o n d s **since his world came crashing down. He wants to scream - he wants to _cry_. He wants to believe with every fiber that it isn't true. But he can tell by the doctor's solemn face that it _is._ It's been two minutes and thirty-three seconds since his beloved fell into a coma.

*****

It's been **one w e e k** since _it_ happened. Since then, he's learned three things: There's a zero to none chance that she'll probably awaken, he loves her more than he ever realized and is unable to live without her, and three, he wants to _die _without her. But he _can't_, just in case she wakes up. Hope is the only thing that's kept him alive for this past week, and yet this is just the beginning.

*****

It's going on to **five w e e k s** since the 'accident', yet he remembers it so clearly. He remembers getting the call from the hospital, telling him that she had been in a car accident with her father, and that she was critically injured, and that her farther died on impact. That was only a day before she slipped into a coma. He still goes to visit her _every day_, sitting beside her, holding her hand, staring at her pale, white face. It's almost five weeks since he stopped truly living.

*****

Now it's been **four m o n t h s**, and he misses her terribly. He can't help the horrible feeling that she'll never wake up. The doctor tells him that it's unlikely that she'll ever awaken, but he's defiant. He'll never admit that she's gone, so he clings to any hope left that she could still possibly come out of that _darn_ coma. Without her, he's as good as _dead_.

*****

**One y e a r**. It's been twelve months, 365.2425 days since she slipped into a coma. The doctors tell him there's no hope - her brain has been unresponsive for too long. They attempt to get him to pull her life support, but he shakes his head before running out so they can't see the tears streaming down his cheeks. It's also at that moment that he meets _her_.

*****

It's hard to believe that it's been **one y e a r & seven m o n t h s** and she's still unresponsive. His hope is slowly dying, and gradually, he stops visiting her. He doesn't want to, but he just can't _believe_ anymore. His head tells him to move on, but his heart clings to any tiny shred of hope that she'll come out of the coma. He buries that part of his heart deep down, because it causes him too much _pain_. It's been _six months_ since he started dating someone new.

*****

He didn't want to believe that it's been **two y e a r s & nine m o n t h s** since that fatal day, but eventually, he stopped believing. She wasn't going to wake up - the doctors were right. Soon, he gave up on her altogether. But still, he couldn't bring himself to pull her plug. He couldn't be the one to _kill_ her at the end. He tells them - threatening them with legal action if they disobey - he'll pay to keep her life support on, because otherwise it's too _final. _He loves her too much to just _kill_ her.  
It was that day that he moved away from that _cursed_ city, since he left her.

*****

**Five y e a r s, eleven m o n t h s, and twenty-two d a y s**. He still thinks about her occasionally, and when he stares down at her picture, he wonders if he's doing the right thing. He wonders if she'd be happy for him - he's finally asked his girlfriend to marry him, because he _loves _her. Still, he can't stop the pain of guilt he feels every-time he stares at her picture. He can't help but feel like he's betraying her, even though in his mind, she's dead.

It's _five AM_ when his phone rings. He briefly wonders who would call this early before he answers the call, and is surprised to hear a frantic woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Shane... oh my gosh..." The woman is out of breath, and he's having a hard time understanding what she's trying to say, but then she spits it out. "Shane... she's awake. She's awake."

The phone clatters to the ground as he freezes in shock, and for the second time in his life, his world is about to come crashing down.

* * *

_Thoughts? Hit or miss? Please hit that pretty review button down there, it brings so much joy :)_


	2. II

**A.N:**_ Whoa, thank you guys for all the responses! I'm glad you all liked it, and to answer a few of your questions, yes, this is going to be a full-length story, not a short little two/three shot. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I wanted to kind of leave it there for now :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and can I get _**10 **_reviews for this chapter? Just a little goal to reach :) If I don't, it's ok :) ENJOY!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR... obviously :(_

* * *

**5:02 A M**

So many mixed emotions ran through his head as her words repeated themselves over again in his mind. _She's awake, Shane. She's awake…_ There's a part of him that can't believe it – he's finally allowed it to sink into his head that she's _gone_. He can't allow himself to get his hopes too high, either – what if she slipped back into the coma? But already, he's overjoyed, flooded with relief, while at the same time, he regrets that she had to wake up, just when he was satisfied with his life and moving on. Heck, he was getting_ married_ in just two weeks... why?

"Shane?" He can still hear Caitlyn's frantic voice coming through his phone, which he had dropped in shock, and hastily he bent to pick it up.

"I guess... I'll be on the next flight." He rushed, snapping his phone shut and rushing to change. _Mitchie was awake..._ somehow, it all felt unreal to him, and he couldn't help the rising fear that was embedded in his heart. Why, why did he feel so guilty? He hadn't done anything wrong.

*****

**Fifteen m i n u t e s & ten s e c o n d s **later, he had jumped out of a cab, running into the airport. He'd already called ahead of time, grabbing Connect 3's jet and telling them to have it ready for him.

He dodged through the growing crowds, ducking his head as he ran in hopes that he wouldn't be recognized. Caitlyn was counting on him... _Mitchie_ was counting on him. He couldn't disappoint them... _Mitchie._

At her name, memories flooded back - things that he didn't want to remember, things he had put in the past, where they should stay - where they belonged. He groaned, although a blatant joy awoke in him when he thought of seeing her beloved face, with her gorgeous smile that he'd missed oh so much, again.

Why the heck had he given up on her in the first place?

*****

**Two h o u r s & thirty m i n u t e s **later, Shane was making his way into the hospital, following the corridors that he knew all too well. He stopped outside of _her _room, staring at the number that was now engraved into his brain. _Room 223_.

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation, and he sat down, leaning his back against the wall, tucking his legs under him as he tried to control the rush of emotions washing over him.

_What are you doing here?_ I love her._ No, you idiot, you love Shawnia now, not **Mitchie**. Get that through your pretty little head._

"Ugh." Shane groaned aloud, annoyed with the battle that was going on in his head. Why didn't it just _stop? _He cared about Mitchie.... _Mitchie_, who was waiting in Room 223 at this exact moment, unknowing that he was standing right outside of her door.

Room 223's door flew open, and Caitlyn stepped out, stopping in surprise to find him sitting up against the wall, deep in thought. Her loud cough caught his attention, andhe glanced up into her knowing smile. At least there was one person on this earth who could understand what he was going through.

"She's awake, but there is one little thing..." Caitlyn hesitated, shifting her weight awkwardly while biting on her lip. He froze, a million scenarios filling his head as he attempted to figure out what Caitlyn meant, but she didn't leave him hanging long.

"She kind of still thinks that she's sixteen."


	3. III

**A.N:**_ Forgive me if this chapter is a little short, I'm sick and tired (lol) and was too lazy to keep typing out anymore. But I'd like to thank you for the reviews, and hopefully you guys will still enjoy this chapter! Enjoy & please review :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR.... duh :(_

* * *

It's been **twenty-four m i n u t e s **since he walked into the all-too familiar hospital, winding up outside of Room 223. It's been twenty-nine minutes since he found out that Mitchie still thinks that she's sixteen. He can't help but feel overwhelmed by that fact - will she remember what _they_ had?

_Obviously_, his brain screams at him, and he groans as he drops his head into his hands, wondering how to tell her. He's getting _married_... he can't help but wonder how she'll react. Will she be angry at him - upset?

It takes another **five m i n u t e s **for him to get up and stand outside of her door, his heart racing in anticipation of what's waiting on the other side of the door.

It takes **two m i n u t e s **after that to prepare himself, and force himself to push open the door. He closes his eyes, taking in the familiar smell that he knows all too well, and with one last swallow he forces himself to open his eyes.

At first, it's just like he remembers it. The bleak white walls, the only noises are the ticking of the machines and the constant beeping of Mitchie's heart monitor, and she's lying there. The only difference is that this time, there's more color to her face, and she's only sleeping, not in a coma.

He swallows harshly as he stares at her beautiful face, just as he remembers it. It seems as if he was here just yesterday, although his heart aches as he thinks about all the time he missed. Cautiously he sits in the chair beside her bed, staring at her peaceful smile as he reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

The memories wash over him, and he thinks that he's going to be sick. He can't help but think about all the times he's done this before... for **two y e a r s**, and he regrets leaving - he regrets giving up hope on her. _She's awake._ He wants to scream at this sudden knowledge that's been thrown on him.

He freezes as Mitchie's eyes flutter open, his heart jumping into his throat as he gets ready to face whatever is coming his way. She blinks wearily, before her eyes focus on him, widening. A smile jumps onto her lips, and she glances down at her hand that he's holding. Her eyes wander back up to his, and she shivers slightly.

"Shane." Her voice sounds weary and somewhat cracked, but she still sounds beautiful, just like he remembers her. Briefly, he wonders if she can still sing, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind, deciding to focus on the more important things.

"Mitchie." He doesn't mean to, but his voice gives away everything he's feeling, and his throat closes after he says her name. _Mitchie_. Oh how he's missed saying that name. He misses _hearing_ it, but he misses her more than just her name.

His voice is raw and _damaged_, and gives away the inward struggles he's been through over the past five years. She stares up at him, taking in his every feature, before she leans up, staring deep into his eyes.

And then she comes closer and, suddenly, she's kissing him.


	4. IV

**A.N:**_ Yes, this chapter is pretty short - sorry about that. I just wanted to try to update for you guys! Also - I've been thinking about it, and I either need to take a FF-break (again, I know) or put some of my stories on hiatus, just for a little while. Writing is my passion, yes, but sometimes, I just don't have **time**. So it's up to you guys - hiatus or FF-break? Review or PM & tell me what you think!_

_Also, enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own CR... or at least I don't think I do. Nope, I don't :(_

* * *

At first, he's stunned. He doesn't know how to react - after all, she still believes that she's sixteen, and he doesn't want to shove her away. But, the reality is she's _not_ sixteen, and he's getting _married_ - which means no kissing other girls other than his soon-to-be-wife. He doesn't know how to _react._ Strangely enough, he doesn't _want_ to pull away, but he does, because he has no choice.

At first, she's confused, her eyebrows arching together as she stares at him worriedly, unsure. Of course, she wouldn't know of the guilt that is raining down on him because of how much the kiss felt _right_, and how much he's missed her.

"Shane?" Her fragile voice breaks through his thoughts, and he tears his eyes away from his hands, forcing himself to meet her eyes. He regrets breaking the kiss when he sees the confusion evident in her eyes. _She's so innocent..._He sighes softly. "Is something wrong?" She asks, sounding delicate, and he's afraid to tell her because it might _break _her.

"No, no, I'm... fine. Listen Mitchie, Caitlyn has told you that you're really twenty-one, right?" Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed even more, and he sighs again. She nods slowly, and it's obvious that she doesn't believe Caitlyn. "She's not lying, Mitch." Mitchie's eyes widen, but she doesn't speak yet. "You got into an accident five years ago, and slipped into a coma." She ducks her head at this, her eyes staring blankly at her hands as she refuses to meet his eyes. He swallows harshly before continuing.

"I used to come sit beside you every day, holding you hand, talking to you... unfortunately, three years ago, I had to move, and..." Now it was his turn to look away from her, not wanting her to see the guilt written across his expression.

"I know." Mitchie speaks, her eyes still downcast. "Caitlyn told me you moved. I just didn't believe her... I still feel like I'm sixteen." She pauses, her expression nervous. "But I guess... we're not still together, probably." Her voice is bitter, and she laughs, but it's filled with sorrow, and she's only doing it because if she doesn't laugh, she knows she'll cry.

"Actually...." _Now is the moment of truth. Tell her - admit it to her._ He swallows, wringing his hands together, and his heart drops as she glances up, her eyes hopeful. He can't tell her - he'll _crush_ her. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he prepares himself and opens his mouth, forcing the words out of his throat.

"I'm getting married. In two weeks." He rushes, and he watches as her expression changes to shock, and then sorrow, and finally, _regret_. She drops his gaze, and refuses to meet his eyes after.

"Oh." Her voice is heartbroken, and he can't take it. He just took the girl he loved and _broke_ her, right after she woke up from the coma that's been holding her hostage for five years. He's such a _horrible_person for throwing all of this on her. "Oh. Well... congratulations." She forces the word out, her voice strangled, and he can tell she's trying not to break down.

He just can't take it, knowing that it's _him_ that caused her this pain. Swiftly, he stands, jumping to his feet.

"I have to go." He announces, although he has no where to go, but the tension and pain in the room is becoming unbearable. "I'm sorry - I'm just sorry." She doesn't look up at him, still staring down at her hands, and he sighs softly, running his hands through his hair, before he leaves the room.

It's once he's gone that she starts to cry.


	5. V

**A.N:**_ So, I figured since my last update was short, maybe another short update will make up for it? Hopefully it will, that is :) I figured, while I'm waiting here for this ebay thing to end, why don't I write?? lol. Enjoy & sorry that this is rather sad. It will pick up soon enough :) Review!  
Disclaimer: CR? Own? hahahahahaha. No._

* * *

He stares at his watch the moment he exits the tall white doors of the hospital, sucking in deep breaths of air. **Three m i n u t e s & seven s e c o n d s. **He feels terrible - Mitchie just woke up, and already he's cracked, and hurt her? He's a terrible person - he should be rejoicing, laughing, crying, holding her._ Kissing her_. He groans as the memory swims in front of his eyes, and he quickly closes them.

Why?_ Why, why, why?_ It's not fair, it's just not _fair_.

He wants to smack himself as he thinks about the fact that he's just added more onto her allready-filled burden, releasing some of his own tension onto her. Another thing he'd done that wasn't right - he shouldn't be giving his stress to her. She just _woke_ up, she shouldn't be dealing with pain already - or at least anymore than she already has. But it's too late, because he's already done the damage.

He sighs, knowing that he has to go back and explain things to her, but knowing that they've both dealt with enough stress for today. It's already **five o ' c l o c k**, and instantly he feels tired, thinking back to when it was **five A M** and Caitlyn had called to tell him that Mitchie was awake.

It's been **twelve h o u r s**, and he's already turned something amazing into something almost... _bad_. It's just not right.

He groans again, wandering down the street as he looks for a place to spend the night.

And her face is all he can see when he closes his eyes that night.

* * *

She can't stop crying.

She tries, she really does, to control the sobs racking her fragile body, but she can't stop them. They only come on stronger, as she sees _his_ face flashing before her eyes, spitting those final words at her before he runs out. _Married.... married._ She wants to scream - she _loves_ him, how could he have moved on? How could he have done this to her?

_You were in a coma for five years?_ She reasons with herself, _What, did you expect him to wait around for you?_ But in her heart, she can't deny the answer is _yes_. Yes, she wished that he'd have waited around for her... she is so crazy about him, how could he have moved on without her?

She hears the door open and shut, but she doesn't bother to look up. It won't be him, anyway, and she really doesn't want to see anyone else. She feels an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she turns to bury her face in the person's shirt, crying harder now.

"What happened, Mitch?" She recognizes her best friend, Caitlyn's, voice. She shakes her head, unable to speak as the sobs take control of her, and another one tears through her body. She feels like her heart was just ripped out and thrown onto the ground, and he doesn't care.

It's been **six m i n u t e s **since he _broke _her.

*-*-*

Finally, she cries herself to sleep in Caitlyn's arms.


	6. VI

**A.N:**_ Finally, a slightly-longer chapter for you guys! Hopefully you like it - it's not as sad as some of the previous ones. And don't worry - the plot will pick up soon, considering that sometime, Shane will have to choose between Mitchie or his soon-to-be wife :):) Can someone shout drammmmaaaaa! lol :) Enjoy & please review!_

_Disclaimer: Uhh... I'm not sure.. do I own Camp Rock??? "No, you fool, if you did, you'd be RICH. And you'd have ditched FF by now." Ohh... ok :) Never mind them._

* * *

He can't sleep.

Every time he closes his eyes, her face, pale, tears streaming down her cheeks, flashes into his mind, and guilt parades down on him. What he did to her - how he told her the news - how he _reacted_ to her was just _wrong._ Even he knew that.

He's been counting down the hours. It's been **four h o u r s & twenty-two m i n u t e s** since he tore out of the hospital, leaving her crying... leaving her _alone._ The realization slammed down on him, hard. He'd left her alone, just when she needed him the most.

It was official. He was a horrible, terrible, gutless, spineless, pathetic excuse for a friend. Scratch that - he wasn't even sure if they _were_ friends after the 'incident'. He truly hoped they were, though.

He stares up at the ceiling, his eyes scanning for some way to pass the time - to relieve the guilt that was pressing down on him, haunting him through everything he thought of. He can't forget the way the hurt flashed through her eyes, or the way she looked... _broken_ when he tore out.

He sighs as he gives up finding shapes on the ceiling, or counting the tiles, and rolls over, his clock flashing brightly at him, as if reminding him of the time he's wasting, lying there, when he could be fixing his friendship with Mitchie. It's almost** ten o ' c l o c k**. He can't stand it - he truly can't. He just ruined an innocent girl - his best friend.

He groans as he rolls out of bed, knowing that he won't be able to sleep unless he clears things up with Mitchie. Just hopefully, he'll be able to do that without screwing things up worse.

He grabs his coat and heads out the door without a backwards glance.

*-*-*

He stops outside the hospital steps, staring up at the white building as he once again forces himself to face his fears. Why was he _so_ afraid of seeing her? What is there to be afraid of, after all? It's _Mitchie_. Oh gosh, he has to stop saying her name. He feels so weak every time it enters into his head. It's not_ right._

Finally, with a shake of his head, he steps up, pulling the door open. There's only a very tired looking receptionist, and a cleaning guy in the waiting room (thankfully, it was empty - he's stressed enough without adding enthusiastic fans). He briefly nods towards the corridor, signalling to the receptionist that he knows where he's headed (it's not like she doesn't recognize him, anyways), and makes his way up the stairs.

He glances down at his watch curiously. **Ten t h i r t y-o n e** shines back at him, and he hesitates, wondering if it's too late to be bothering her. He rolls his eyes at himself - he's the one who caused this, and he's the one who came down at this time to fix it, so he's going in. No more excuses.

He reaches her door and, taking a deep breath, pushes it open softly so as not to wake her, since she probably _is_ sleeping.

The moonlight creeps through a solitaire window, shining down on her sleeping form. It takes a second for it to register that she's half off of the bed, her arms draped around Caitlyn's shoulders, who is also sleeping. He feels a pang of guilt as he notices the dried tears stains on her cheeks, knowing that it's his fault that they are there. He also knows that she fell asleep crying to Caitlyn...

He bows his head, suddenly feeling insanely guilty and insecure - what was he doing here, anyways? _She's your best friend, you idiot,_ he reminds himself, _You were in love with her - why wouldn't you come? You're not _that_ insensitive, you fool._ He instantly blocks out the next thought that travels through his mind, refusing to allow himself to think it. It, however, has other plans.

_You're the idiot that let her go._

A soft groan makes his head snap up suddenly, and he stiffens, wondering if somehow, he's spoken aloud. He feels like turning and running again, but second time's no charm, now.

**Eleven o ' c l o c k **flashes in front of him, and he realizes that he's wasted an half hour thinking. His gaze returns to Mitchie, and he sighs softly, seeing that he can't wake her. He's already caused her so much pain that he just _can't_ bother her for a second time. What if he blurts out something stupid? With another sigh, he turns, his footsteps echoing softly against the tile.

* * *

The soft sound of the door opening and closing again wakes her. She shifts uncomfortably, realizing that she's still holding onto Caitlyn. She stops as a sudden presence fills her senses - she can _feel _that someone's in the room - someone other than Caitlyn, of course. She isn't sure of whether to scream, or to glance up and check who it is first. After all, it could just be a nurse... but she highly doubts it.

She senses the pain that the person, whoever it is, is in, and hence catches her breath, deciding to let it remain unnoticed that she's awakened. Cautiously, her eyelids slide open, and she glances towards the door.

The moonlight brightens the room a little, and hence she can make out the person's face. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes who it is - _Shane_. Her heart aches at his name, and she can't decide whether she wants to run over and hug him, or smack him for what he did. Probably both, she figures, if she got the chance.

He ducks his head, shuffling his feet, before his eyes flicker over to her. Quickly, she closes her eyes, resuming her light breathing, and she hears him sigh again. She wants to run to him - to relieve him from whatever's bothering him, but she knows she can't. He's blocked her out - _he's not the same Shane you knew, and were in love with_, she scolds herself, but she herself is unsure if that's the truth.

She dares to open her eyes again, and she sees that he's resumed the same earlier position, an unsure, uncomfortable expression on his face.

He whispers something to himself, and she strains to catch it.

_"You're the idiot that let her go."_

She feels as though her heart has just stopped at his words, although she knows that she wasn't meant to hear them. She can't help the small gasp that escapes from her lips, and she stops when she realizes what she just did.

His head snaps up, quick as lightening, and he glances around the small room with a panic-stricken expression, as if he's afraid that someone's heard him. She watches as his shoulders relax - thankful that he doesn't notice her watching him.

He seems to awaken, in a sense, and he glances at the clock, shifting his weight, before his eyes flicker to her briefly, and then he walks out.

She can't help the smile that graces her lips the minute the door is shut.


	7. VII

**A.N:** _Only 4 reviews??? I don't want to sound snobbish or anything, but I think that I deserve at least five *lol ;P* Could you wonderful readers take a few seconds to review, even if it's just an "great" or "update" :? I really appreciate every single review that you guys take the time to write out :) Could I maybe get 7-10 for this chapter? Please??? lol. Maybe if you all do, I'll add in some more Smitchie in the next chappie :) Deal?_

_Ok, let's make a deal :) If I get 8+ reviews (maybe 10??) I will add Smitchie, _and_ I will make the next chapter 1,500+ words. Deal??? Deal :)_

_Also, I'm wondering if the reason I didn't get as many reviews is because I have changed my pn. It's not temporary (for a poll, go to my profile), but yes, I am midnightwriter1898 :) Same person, random penname :) So don't worry, it's still the same ol' bipolar author!! (lol)_

_Disclaimer:I do not own CR That being said, ENJOY!!!_

* * *

She wakes at **nine A M** with a smile on her face.

At first, she's confused as to why she's _smiling_, but then last night's events flash into her head, and her smile grows wider. She ducks her head, a little guilty at these thoughts, but she can't help that she still remembers being _sixteen_. She sighs. _She remembers being sixteen & in love._

She glances at the empty chair, realizing that Caitlyn's left, and yawns wearily. She leans back on the bed, her eyes wandering aimlessly around the room as she thinks about Shane's words.

_"You're the idiot that let her go."_

She wonders if he'll even admit it to himself. He probably didn't even know what he was saying... he's getting married, of course. He doesn't love her anymore... but she wants to badly to deny that statement. How can he not feel _anything_ for her, when they were in _love_?

She plays with her hands without thinking, glancing down as she stares at them, her mind attempting to make sense of the jumbled events of yesterday. She's not sixteen - she's twenty-one. She's been in a _coma_ for five years. She's got a _lot_ of catching up to do. Shane's getting _married._

As that thought crosses her mind, she flinches involuntarily. She sighs, feeling her breath on her hands, and continues to pick at them unconsciously. Her mind, unwillingly, wanders back to Shane, and she once again wonders if he even _realized_ what he said last night.

She wonders why she's so confused.

* * *

The sun is shining through his window when he wakes, and he smiles briefly as he realizes that, thankfully, he must have managed to fall asleep sometime last night. He was sure, last night, that he'd never be able to sleep again. Why was this situation with Mitchie bothering him so much?

_Does he still love her_?

Immediately, he shakes the thought out of his head. No, no, _no_. He doesn't love her, he loves Shawnia (After all, he is marrying_ her_.) No, he shakes the absurd suggestion out of his head, but as much as he hates to admit it, memories are beginning to flash through his head. Memories of canoeing with Mitchie, being her boyfriend, singing at Final Jam with her, and the sparks the two of them once shared.

The thoughts also come with a pain, though, as he realizes that those days are _gone_. _Gone are the days of summer_. He'll never get them back, because 1) He's too old to return to Camp Rock, even as a counselor, and 2) He loves _Shawnia_.

If only he could be one-hundred percent sure.

*-*-*

He stands outside of her room before pushing the door open softly. It didn't take him long to realize that he needed to fix his relationship with Mitchie, whatever 'relationship' meant, because he wasn't sure. Were they friends? Were they enemies? Or were they frienemies?

He chuckles at the random word he's made up, and then steps inside of the white, somewhat overwhelming room. So much memories lie inside of this room that it's hard for him to take everything in. He remembers sitting by her bed, watching her shallow breathing, his hope slowly dying as each day passes and she remains the same.

"Shane?" His head snaps up, and he realizes that he's been standing in the room, thinking, and hadn't even noticed that Mitchie was already awake and staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably, hoping she wouldn't ask what had him so distracted. Thankfully, she just adverted her eyes after giving him a small smile.

He sighed. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. He wanted to clear things up with her, without sending her the wrong message...

Unconsciously, he clears his throat, before he glances at the empty seat, moving over and sitting down. He gives her a weak smile, before opening his mouth to fix what he's screwed up.

And she actually listens to him, this time.

* * *

_Don't forget to review :):):) Thank you!_


	8. VIII

**A.N: **_Thank you guys for the reviews :) Once again, you have proved how wonderful you all really are! I appreciate them all, thanks :) Haha, a few of you pointed out that Shane's __fiancé's name was Shawnia (stupid, stupid me) but I'd written down Sharlene. I'd like to apologize, because it was really late at night and I was tired :( Sorry again!_

_So... it is long, like I promised it would be, and did add some Smitchie, along with a nice, big cliffy at the end. Yes, I am evil :) I was writing, planning a nice, sweet, filter chapter, and then it just hit me, so I decided to add a little drama into the story so it won't be as boring :) I don't want to give away the ending, though, so meet me again at the bottom of the chapter so I can make you guys another 'deal' :)_

_Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter :) Enjoy & please review!! See you at the bottom!_

_Disclaimer: CR? Let me go check my other famously-owned places, and see if I own my favorite movie... *sigh* No, I have yet to purchase the rights :( I am, however, working on claiming CR2 for my own. *Note my sarcasm* And while I'm at it, I'm going to take my little walk down never-gonna-happen lane :)_

* * *

They both know what's left unspoken. Well, maybe he doesn't, but _she_ does. She knows she can't tell him she heard him, though, at least not... _now_. Not when their relationship was already so fragile- so easy to crumble to pieces at the wrong spoken word.

Neither one wants to take the risk - he knows how she feels, but he can't bring himself to tell her everything, and she knows that somewhere, deep down, he still loves her. He's not even aware of that feeling, yet, though. And she's too afraid of what will happen if she tells him.

But still, she knows she's got to be the one to remind him._ Somehow._ But at least for now, she knows that it _is_ there, and that's enough.

*-*-*

He takes a deep breath before beginning, attempting to gather his words together so that they not only make sense, but so that she doesn't get upset or take them the wrong way. It takes him a few seconds to gather up his thoughts. He doesn't want to screw this up, _again_. He came to apologize, not make things worse.

He bites back the part about loving her, because that's something even he hasn't realized yet.

If only he'd realized it, maybe things would have been different.

And if only he knew, that this could be his last chance to tell her, then just maybe, he would've changed things. If he'd only known.

*-*-*

She waits for him to speak, watching his expression change from discomfort to nervousness, as he glances quickly at her before lowering his eyes back down to his hands. She wants to sigh, wondering why it's so hard for him to meet her eyes. Why is it so hard for him to _look_ at her?

She drops her head in shame, wondering what's wrong with her. Does he know that he's hurting her? She sighs to herself - _probably not_.

She feels _ugly_.

*-*-*

He doesn't want to stare at her too long. In fact, he wants to just focus on his hands and forget about her helpless, confused expression. He knows she doesn't understand, but he _can't _look at her. Every time he does, pictures flash infront of his eyes - memories, of Camp Rock, of being a couple, of loving _her_. Of _leaving_ her. Of giving up _hope_. Unwillingly, the memory flashes into his mind of the doctors telling him that she'll never wake up, and that he should cut off her life support. He remembers _moving _away that day. And he can't take it, because he's already overwhelmed as it is. This is all so _wrong_.

He swallows harshly, before he opens his mouth. He has no choice but to speak - if he waits much longer, he knows that he'll turn and run out, probably after throwing up. His stomach is twisting in knots, the anxiety taking ahold of him. He wants to run away, far away, back to Shawnia and his _normal_ life, because that's where he _belongs _now. _That's_ his home, now.

But she's waiting. He's already forced her to wait long enough for him, and his explanations. It's time that he told the _truth_... but even he's not sure what the truth is. Mitchie probably doesn't, either, though, he reasons. Hence, he settles for an apology. That, at least, she deserves.

"Mitchie..." He finally gives in, glancing up at her. Her eyes show hurt, but he's already expected that. What he doesn't expect, or understand, is the other emotion that he sees in her expression... He can't quite put his finger on it, but it's _something_ strange - it's not anger or sorrow, like he'd thought. He frowns slightly, wondering what she's thinking.

He sighs, suddenly erasing the speech he'd prepared from his mind, and deciding with something much more simple, and to the point. Long, drawn out apologies aren't really his thing. And Mitchie's more a to-the-point sort of girl, anyways.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, and her smile only softens. She sighs softly as she leans over, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her head bends down, stopping to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too." She breaths, and his eyebrows furrow together. What does she have to apologize for? "I'm sorry that I just assumed..." She pulls away, her eyes downcast, refusing to look at him, and at that instant, he realizes exactly how hard this must be on _her_.

"No, Mitchie, don't be. It's not your fault. I just freaked out, and didn't know what to do, so I just..." He stops, knowing that he's rambling now, and she glances up at him, her big, brown orbs soft.

"So.... _what_ are we. You know, friends... not-so-much-friends...?" She trails off, waiting for him to answer, but he's not sure himself.

He hesitates, because that's exactly what _he's_ been trying to figure out all morning. He shrugs, and her eyes once again drop from his face, her eyes no longer sparkling, but dull, and her smile dropping. He flinches instantly, shaking his head.

"I don't mean it that way, Mitch. I just meant... I don't know because I've been wondering myself." She looks back up, and her smile is back. She chuckles under her breath before leaning on his shoulder, and then catching herself and pulling back.

"I know what you mean." She agrees, an unsure expression on her face. He feels guilty all over again. 'It's hard." She states simply, and he can't help but nod. Oh, how much he _knows_ that truth.

"Friends, then?" There's a hint of regret in her tone, but it leaves just as quickly as it appeared, and he shrugs to himself, because he must just be imagining things. He nods quickly, realizing that he, once again, got lost in his thoughts, and she smiles, without a trace of sorrow.

*-*-*

She won't admit that, in a way, he's breaking her heart. _Friends._ The word sounded dull, lifeless, on her tongue, and she _hates_ it. Friends. She wants to cross her arms and exclaim how unfair life is, but she restrains herself, because she sees Shane's satisfied smile, and she doesn't want to let him know that she's disappointed. She won't ruin his wedding just to satisfy her selfish needs. She wouldn't do that to him - it just wasn't right. She'd rather suffer than have him lose someone he loved.

_What did you expect? He's getting married, you have no chance with him. It's in the past._She can't help it, however, since techincally, to her, the car accident still happened _yesterday_. How can she put something in the past that she hasn't created yet? Her past doesn't _exist_, in her head. Nothing's changed, except five years have passed in the blink of an eye, leaving her forgotten.

She tries to block the unwanted thoughts from her mind, only causing herself more pain, but it's like a poison. She frowns suddenly, her body tensing, and she panicks as she realized that she's slowly going numb.

"Shane," She whispers, her heart pounding inside her chest. His head snaps around at the urgency in her tone, his face one of worry. "Shane, I can't feel my legs." She gasps, as a sudden rush of pain engulfs her, and she gives a small cry of agony.

Shane's eyes grow wide, and he grabs her hand after pushing the button on her bed, to call the doctors in, but her mind isn't registering what's going on. Her head is spinning, darkness swirling around. Her vision blacks out momentarily, and she closes her eyes as a flash of white re-enters, signalling her sight is back. She bites her lip, her hand gripping Shane's tightly as she tries to stop the pain, but it's getting worse.

She can feel the force pulling her under, but she fights it, unsure of what will happen if she gives in to the darkness. Last time she did, five years came and went without her. No, she won't leave again - she's only just woken. She _can't_ leave again, because she doesn't want to. She's not ready to go back to the blackness.

She hears Shane shouting for a doctor, but his voice is so very far away, and the black is so very close. She resists a little longer, her eyes lingering on Shane's panic-stricken face, and she sighs, her breath suddenly leaving her. Her mind is suddenly overcome by the darkness and her body goes numb.

And just like that, she's slipped under.

* * *

_I am evil, aren't I? Ok, so here's my little 'deal'. I kept the last one, didn't I? Smitchie, and over 1,500+ words(actually, it's over 2,000 words! Since you guys gave me such generous reviews, I figured I'd make it a little longer:) And I even added some major *up to you guys, that is* drama. Ok, I'll cut to the chase :)_

_If I get under five reviews, Mitchie slips back into the coma. 10 or more reviews, and she won't :) If I get somewhere inbetween 5-10 reviews, I get to choose... :D Depending on my mood, I could really go either way. So, basically, I'm leaving it up to you guys :)_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review, as you guys, my wonderful readers, get to decide Mitchie's fate :) Thank you again!_


	9. IX

**A/N: **_I'm sorry to all you guys for not updating!!! I've had a some-what busy week and ontop of that, I sort of got sick :( So if this chapter is extra-suckish, please forgive me. My head is stuffed up (lol) and I can't think straight. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! wow... I can't believe I'm up to 80 already!!! You guys are AMAZING, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to review :) You certainly make my day. :D (And utmy123, I have to say that I agree with you :) I can completely understand, because a part of me wanted to have her slip under, too ;P)_

_Enjoy, and thank you again!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CR. Yes, I have run out of witty things to say :( Sorry._

* * *

He's _screaming_. She's writhing in pain.

His eyes fly to her pained expression as she grips his hand tightly, but he doesn't care that his hand is going numb. No, he can't lose her again. No, no, **no**. He just _can't_.

He screams for a doctor, for a nurse, for _anyone_, but no one's coming. Her eyes flutter closed for a second, and his heart nearly stops, but quickly, she forces them open, and he swallows, his hand gripping hers tighter.

She exhales, and he feels her relax. **_No_**. He screams, shaking her fervently, but her eyes are shut and he can't see her breathing. He feels someone pulling him back, and he fights, still shouting, to go back to her side. Vaguely he's aware of the doctors flooding the room, running over beside her and checking her heart monitor and such, but he's in a daze.

He screams and kicks as someone continues to pull him back, out of the room, away from her. He feels the pressure relieve, but before he can get back into her room, someone slams the door shut and locks it. He lands hard on the door, slamming his fist into it, shouting.

A sob escapes from his throat as he stops, feeling someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns slightly, and sees the doctor's sympathetic expression and the shaking of his head.

"Please, sir, I need you to wait in the other room while we're treating Miss Torres." He says, and Shane groans as his hands curl into fists at his side. No, he doesn't want to wait, he wants to be in there_ with_ her. He _needs_ to be there with her.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" He rushes, searching the doctor's eyes frantically for some kind of hope, but the doctor's expression remains unreadable as he shakes his head.

"I'm not sure exactly what's going on, please, just wait and I'll come and find you when we know more." The doctor orders, and his shoulders drop as he reluctantly makes his way into the waiting room, finding an empty chair in the corner, away from everyone else.

He drops his head into his hands, trying to hold back the sobs threatening to break him. He can't believe that this is really happening - she can't slip back into the coma, no...

He releases a strangled cry, catching several of the other patients' attention, before he jumps out of his seat, pushing the large door open and running outside. Tears cloud his vision, and he drops to his knees, now crying openly.

He remembers doing this, just **five y e a r s, eleven m o n t h s, & twenty-two d a y s** ago, when he first heard the news that she had been in an accident, and, later, slipped into the coma. He remembers doing this** three y e a r s & two m o n t h s** after, when the doctors told him to cut her life support. When he gave up _hope_.

He knows he won't survive through another **five y e a r s** without her.

* * *

The black is consuming her. Swirling around her, gripping her, pulling her _down_, deeper into the abyss. She's afraid - why wouldn't she be?

A scream tears through her body as images flash into her head - _screaming, flashing lights, the world spinning out of control... slamming into something hard, searing pain, blood, seeing her father's body through the windshield before she slips unconscious from the pain. _Her body is shaking, and her mind is attempting to shut down, to block out these overwhelming memories. She knows that if she succumbs, then all the pain will go away.

But she doesn't _want_ to.

In her mind, she can see _his_ eyes. She can see clearly the soft chocolate orbs, now filled with panic at her words. She's not sure who he is, but she doesn't want to leave him.

She doesn't know why these memories are filling her mind, but she doesn't want to stay here, with the black all around her. She wants to return to... to the _real_ world, with that boy and his chocolate brown eyes.

She wants to _leave_ this darkness.

She struggles - determined to break free. She wants to go back, to the light, to those eyes...

The darkness fights her, and for a moment, she feels like giving up. It's too_ hard_ - she can't do it. But then, his eyes flash before her, and she groans as she pushes upwards, away from the black, and towards the light.

A great pressure suddenly releases her, and she takes a deep, gasping breath of air. _Oh, air, glorious air._ She sucks in gulps of the fresh air, trying to catch her breath. She's _free_. She's no longer a prisoner of the darkness...

With one last struggle, she opens her eyes.

* * *

**Help me out here, guys :) I'm not sure what I want to do - because I ended up just describing Shane's eyes, and not really have her actually remember him (in a way), I could go in two different directions. Basically, it's whatever you guys want - she can remember everything (including him, lol) or she could have, like, temporary memory loss or something. What do you guys think?**

**Thank you for reading, and please hit that pretty review button down there!**


	10. X

**A/N:**_Thank you guys for the reviews!!! 92!!!!! Do you think you could at least get me up to 100 (WOW!) for this chappy? A lot of you wanted her to have memory loss, (only temporary, maybe a few chapters at the most) and so I did :) Also, one of my reviewers mentioned that she has been awake for a while, and I'd like to point out that it's only been a day (I know, I drag things out. lol). I'm trying to write this one a little slower and actually think about where I want it to go. Thank you :) Anyways, I'm so sorry, this is a truly sucky chapter (at least Shane's part is), and I'm so sorry!! I still have a cold *ugh, don't get me started* and so I can't think as well. (I can't even walk - twice this week I almost fell in front of two different cars EEK!) Forgive me? Enjoy & review :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR, and they started filming CR2 today... and I'm not there :( Obviously I don't own CR2 either. Darn it all!_

* * *

_"Mr. Gray..."_

He hears his name, far away, and slowly he registers that someone's shaking his shoulders. With a start, his eyes flash open, and he meets the doctor's raised eyebrows. He slowly relaxes, until he realizes exactly _why_ he's out here in the waiting room. His heart jumping, he stands, staring intently at the doctor.

"Is Mitchie alright? What happened?" He rushes, and the doctor places a finger to his lips, signalling to him that he shouldn't go on rambling. Immediately, he shuts up, waiting impatiently for the doctor to speak.

"We're a little confused, actually." Shane feels his mouth going dry, and he swallows harshly, wondering exactly what he meant by 'confused'. The doctor seemed to notice Shane's worried expression and shook his head. "No, I don't mean it like that. She's awake."

An immense relief washes over him, and he drops back down into his seat with a deep, shaky breath. The doctor's earlier words, though, drop back into his mind, and he frowns.

"Why are you... confused, then? Is she okay?" The doctor nods, and another sigh leaves him as he feels his knees going weak. All the stress was beginning to leave him, and he could now breathe again.

"Let me explain," The doctor motioned for Shane to follow him, leading him down the corridor until they came to his office. Shane immediately sat, waiting impatiently. "Miss Torres actually _did_ slip back into the coma, for a few moments." Shane bit his lip, his hands shaking. "However, she managed to pull out almost instantly - we're not quite sure _why_, since that's very rare." Shane shifted his weight, swallowing. "She is awake, and doing good. However..." The doctor trailed off, lowering his eyes from Shane's, and Shane immediately felt a panic grip his heart.

"We're doing some tests, but as of now, Miss Torres has experienced temporary memory loss." Shane's eyes widen, and he jumps up from his chair, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"No!" He shouts angrily, in disbelief. The doctor's sorry eyes follow Shane's jerky movements.

"Sir, if you could please sit back down...." He tried, but Shane shook his head fiercely.

"You're lying." He whispers, his fists and jaw clenched, but the doctor only shakes his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. However, it is only temporary, and no real damage _should_ occur." Shane flinches, wondering why the doctor has said '_should_' instead of '_won't_'.

"Can I see her?" He asks, instead, already knowing the answer to his previous question. The doctor gives him a small, encouraging smile.

"Of course. Just be patient - it's going to take some time, and she won't remember instantly. She does need her rest, though, so only fifteen minutes." He gives Shane a brief smile, and Shane nods gratefully before reading down the hallway to Room 223.

* * *

She's so confused. Nothing is making sense, and she doesn't recognize any of the people clustering around her. Most are probably doctors, she figures, but she's too dazed to ask.

_What happened? Why was she here? _Where_ was she_? _Who were all these strange people?_

She closes her eyes, squeezing them shut momentarily to catch her breath and attempt to stop her head from spinning. It _wasn't_ working.

The walls are white, the atmosphere is tense and somewhat choking, and feels like a sort of prison. She's so, _so_ confused, and slightly afraid. She's overwhelmed.

Until she meets _his_ eyes.

She remembers him - the boy from her 'dream', the reason she left the darkness. A sense of peace flows over her, because although she doesn't remember him, or even know his name, she knows that she's safe with him. It's like a sixth sense.

He lowers his eyes before he makes his way over to her, cautiously taking a seat beside her bed.

"Where am I?" She asks him, and an unrecognizable expression passes through his eyes. She frowns, lowering her head slowly, her hands twisting and intertwining as she waits for his answer. A sigh escapes from his lips, and she glances up at his sorrow-filled expression.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asks quietly, and she shakes her head 'no'. She notices a lone tear in his eye before he lowers his head into his hands.

She doesn't know his name, but she knows that he's upset, and she wants to comfort him. She's not sure why he's sad, but she feels like she owes him at least that much, since he's the reason she didn't return to the blackness.

Slowly, carefully, she reaches over and wraps her arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. He stiffens for a minute, before he turns, leaning his head into her shoulder, and cries.

She doesn't know his name, but she just fell in love with him.

* * *


	11. XI

**A.N: **_I'm sorry. I have been a horrible author lately, with my non-updating self & all. Shoot me.... Ok, never mind, don't!! I surrender... lol. :) I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, I've been sick *cough cough cough lol* and also insanely busy (in a bad way :() Anyways, if this chapter kind of just... lacks... it's because I literally had to force it out. I really wanted to update something for you guys, but it was just so hard... grr. Hopefully you guys will stick with me :)_

_Also, to those of you who read 'Ashes Of The Innocent' for the day that it was up, I have decided to work on it separately & try to maybe publish it!! I seriously hope I can, and if I do, you guys will be the first to know!! _

_Anyways, enjoy & please review :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR.... :(_

* * *

Finally, he stops crying. With a last half-sob, he pulls away, out of her arms. She draws back, leaning against the bed, waiting to see what happens next.

"I'm sorry." He chokes out, and she frowns, her eyebrows arching in surprise. What does he have to be sorry for? "Mitchie, I'm so sorry."

_Mitchie_. The name sounds familiar - it's on the tip of her tongue. She just doesn't know where she's heard it before. She _knows_ that name means something to her. It's driving her insane... why won't the pieces click together? It's _right there in front of her..._

She flinches as she stares into his brown eyes, and he stares back just as intently. She doesn't know why, but it's as if some string is pulling them together, and neither wants to break eye contact. She swallows harshly, her eyes dropping from his as a name enters her head.

_Shane_. The name seems so close to her, and she doesn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with this brown-eyed boy...?

She turns to him slowly, a questioning look in her eyes. He notices and frowns slightly, looking hopeful, as if he dared to _believe_... she doesn't know what to believe, or who to believe. She would be so easy to take advantage of, with her situation, that she doesn't know who to trust. She does know one thing though, and it's that the brown-eyed boy before her - she can trust him. She doesn't know why, but she just _knows_.

"What's your name?" She asks, tilting her head slightly towards him, regarding him curiously. He smirks, and she's confused by the smile, but decides not to quesiton it and instead listen for his answer. Maybe it will give her a clue to the mysterious names in her head. At least, she hopes it will.

"Shane." He responds, and her eyes widen. "Shane..." He appears as if he wants to say more, but instead drops his head, adverting his eyes while she stares at him in surprise. _Shane_... she smiles, a bright, hopeful smile, before embracing him in a tight hug.

"So, Shane, when do we get out of here?"

*-*-*-*

"Keep an eye on her, and she has to rest, _lots_." The doctor emphasized, to which Mitchie nodded forcefully, before swinging herself out of the bed - cautiously, of course. With a small smile, she made her way over to my side, her hand unconsciously moving down onto my wrist. I smiled, nodding, at the doctor, as I led her out of the room.

_She was finally free from this room - Room 223_. I didn't have to come here - this room would be given to another patient, after holding Mitchie hostage for **five & a half y e a r s**... she wasn't lying there, "brain dead", as most doctors had claimed, but instead well and alive. She had broken free of the coma.... of course, she had temporary memory loss, but it was just that. _Temporary_. It couldn't hurt her, or cause the doctors to try to "pull the plug" of her life support... _she wasn't on life support anymore_.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air, and exhales loudly. Beside him, Mitchie's eyes are wide as she surveys her surroundings, subconsciously leaning closer to him as she notices the stares she's receiving. He glares swiftly at them, and the eyes are adverted, and she sighes from next to him, her grip loosening on his arm. She glances at him before advancing down the stairs, cautious not to fall. She still seems off balance, so he reaches out, placing his arm on her shoulder to steady her. She smiles gratefully, before he points to his car, and she climbs in.

"Where are we going?" She asks, and he shrugs, unsure of what to say.

"Back to my hotel, I guess." He replied uncertainly, and she nods, glancing down at her hands. It seems to be gradually becoming a habit for her when she's nervous. He shrugs it off and instead focuses on driving, and soon they've reached the hotel. He goes around and opens her door, taking her hand as he steps into the large lobby, afraid that he's going to lose her. He sighs as he imagines her getting lost the moment he's gotten her back. At the thought, he grips her arm tighter, and she releases a small whimper. Immediately, his eyes widen and he lets go of her hand, but she only shakes her head, intertwining her arm around his with a smile.

"Shane Adam Gray!" The shout echoes across the lobby, and his eyes widen in surprise as he spins around, his heart pounding. Mitchie's eyebrows arch in confusion as the woman marches up to them, an horribly angry expression on her face. He swallows, stepping in front of Mitchie, and she can't help but feel some fear. She doesn't know who this lady is.

"Shawnia..." Shane swallows harshly, as the woman reaches them.


	12. XII

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everybody :( I seriously suck at this updating thing *lol* I know, I'm a horrible author, but for some reason you all stick with me with these wonderfully nice reviews!!! Thank you everyone!!! :) You're the reason I'm writing!**

**So, sorry if this chappie is a little suckish, I'm not sure if it's good or not :( I have mixed feelings, things I like about it, things I don't.... what about you guys? Also, think you could get me up to 130 by the next time I update???? That's 15 reviews.... I know it's a lot, but I have gotten more before :) THANKS!!! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock........ or do I???? :) *evil grin***

* * *

She doesn't understand what's going on. All she knows is that this strange woman could be dangerous, and looks angry, and hence, she can't help but step behind Shane, just a little. Her eyebrows arch, confusion evident on her fine features, when Shane nervously mumbles out something.

"Shawnia..." He swallows, looking almost... _scared_, and she feels another flicker of fear. Who is this woman, and why does Shane know her? Why is she so mad, and why does he look guilty?

Her eyes widen as the woman reaches them, and her hand snakes out, slapping Shane across the cheek. Mitchie gasps under her breath, squeezing Shane's hand tighter. He glances quickly at her, and she notices the red hand print on his cheek right away, standing out like a brand.

"Where have you been?" The woman - whom Shane called Shawnia - yells, her eyes burning through him. He stumbles over his word, motioning to Mitchie, and Shawnia's eyes are suddenly fixed on her. She takes a nervous step back - Shawnia looks like a bull about ready to charge. Shane notices and swiftly steps in between the two, shielding Mitchie from Shawnia's fierce expression. Mitchie's glad he's stepped in, because she knows that she's no match for this so-called "Shawnia", and she knows better than to test the woman, who already looks beyond annoyed.

"What are you doing with... with _her_?" Shawnia shouted, pointing angrily at Mitchie, who cowered behind Shane, swallowing nervously. Please, she didn't want to die by the hands of Shawnia. No innocent person should suffer such a fate as that.

"Shawnia, calm down!" Shane hissed, noticing the stares that they were beginning to receive. He shifted uncomfortable, ducking his head, as if he didn't want people to see his face. She briefly wonders why, but lets it drop since there are more important things on hand then Shane's sudden shy behavior. "This is _Mitchie_." He lowered his voice, glancing towards her, as if hoping she wouldn't overhear him. But of course she did - he wasn't exactly whispering. "Remember, the one I told you about, who got in the accident and ended up in a coma..." He trailed off uncomfortably, and Shawnia sent Mitchie another glance.

"Oh, you mean the one that was brain-dead?" She didn't bother to attempt to keep her voice down, which caused a look of confusion to pass over the younger girl's face, her eyes darting towards Shane as she tried to understand what Shawnia was talking about. Accident? Coma? _Brain-dead_? Her eyes wide, she pulled back, her hand slipping out of Shane's as she stepped away from the two, trying to make sense of what was being said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice small and her eyes wide as she awaited the dreaded answer to her question. She knew that whatever they meant - she had a feeling that she knew, but she wanted to confirm it before she spoke it out loud, or even allowed herself to think it - well, it couldn't be good. Both Shane and Shawnia spun around, one looking nervous that she'd heard him, and the other one smug.

"Look, Shane, why didn't you tell me?" Shawnia interrupted, before Shane could respond. "You just took off, without even a note to tell me! I woke up and you were _just _gone. You didn't answer your phone, and Nate and Jason didn't even know where you were, until Caitlyn told Nate, who in turn told me. What way is that to treat your future wife?" At that, her eyes grew wide, and she stumbled back, her eyes flickering towards the couple.

"Future... _w-wife_?" She gasped, a look of betrayal in her eyes, along with mistrust. She can't believe what she just heard... Shane, the boy who she knows she loves, and has loved..._ before_, is getting _married_? Even though it's like she just meant him a few hours ago, she knew they had a connection. They had something special - they were _meant_ to be together, there was no doubt. But now he had a wife - or at least, almost?

"Mitchie, wait." Shane stepped towards her, reaching out for her, but she shook her head swiftly, stepping back. He saw a lone tear roll down her cheek before she turned away, swiftly walking away from them. He moved to follow her, but Shawnia's hand on his arm stopped him in place. He turned towards her, somewhat angry for being so heartless, but she only shook her head.

"No," She insisted, "Let her go."

*-*-*-*

She stifled a sob as she walked/ran away from them, leaving them to do whatever it was that fiancés did, while she took a few seconds to calm down and think things through. She followed the large, marble corridors for a few steps before she pressed her back against the wall, sliding down beside a large column that stood along the wall.

She pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, before she finally allows the tears to flow. She's so confused, so overwhelmed, so _vulnerable_ that she doesn't know what to do. She's never felt like this before - so in the dark, so alone. She hates this - hates not knowing the facts of her own life, not remembering her own past. Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? A groan escapes her pale lips, and bends her head, running her hands through her hair. Why is she so useless?

She wants to scream, to pull her hair out, to do _something. _With a strangled sob, she slams her fist down on her leg, feeling the pain spread, to her satisfaction. She closes her eyes and attempts to calm herself, to _breathe._ It's now working.

She sighes softly, holding back a sob, before she pushes herself to her feet, forcing herself to move back over to where Shane and Shawnia had been.

When she reaches that spot, however, she can't help the gasp of shock that escapes from her mouth, as a grip of horror settles over her.

Neither Shane or Shawnia is anywhere in sight.

They've _left_ her.


	13. XIII

**A.N: **_Ok, four reviews... I know that last chapter sucked *thanks to ThisIsMeJC for being so nice, and reviewing saying I don't suck :) Thankyou for that* but can I get at least to 130 by next time??? That's only 9 reviews... :) Please, please, PLEASE??? lol. Anyways, hopefully this chapter is a little better, someone said that it's distracting with me changing up the writing style, so I attempted to stick to the original one :) ENJOY!!  
Also, this is off topic, but I wanted to mention it anyways to help my brother out, because he's seriously excited about this *he's young*. Does anyone on here play "Club Penguin"? If so, my brother created a blog for it, about cheats, tips, how to play, and other random things. If you'd like to visit, (please do, it would mean a bunch to him) the link is http :// legos13. blogspot .com / That is, without the spaces. Please, check it out and maybe drop a nice comment by? He's working really hard on it! But please, only nice comments. He's so excited, and I don't want anyone ruining that *got it?? cause I know I got some dynamite over here for anyone that disrespects him (just kidding, lol)* But please, please, PLEASE, only go if you're gonna be nice :) He's only a little kid! lol Thanks again :) And now, I will end this long A/N, and let you get on to my story!!! Remember, 130!!! ENJOY!!!!_

* * *

She's so confused.

She thought that Shane was her friend, she'd _trusted _him, and then he'd gone, just like that. He's _left_ her.

Maybe, just maybe, if she knew _who_ she was, _where_ she was, or if any of these people were enemies, she'd feel a little safer. But she has not one of those three things. She's afraid, unprepared.

It's been **five m i n u t e s & twenty-two s e c o n d s** since she realized she was alone.

*-*-*-*

**_-Seven m i n u t e s & thirty s e c o n d s earlier-_**

_"Listen Shane, just give her a few minutes to calm down."_

The words ring in his ears, but don't quite register. He stares at the spot where she's turned, and disappeared out of sight, wondering if she was crying. _Of course she is, you idiot_, he quickly answered himself, knowing that he was stupid, _you just crushed her all over again - you've done it a second time._ Idiot, idiot, _stupid idiot_. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, deciding that maybe Shawnia's right.

He would give her time to cool down, and while he did, he could work out his issues with Shawnia. Surely, once she knew the circumstances, she'd realize she had it all wrong.

"Listen, Shawnia," He turns to her, ready to explain things to her, but an ear-piercing scream cuts through his words, and both of the couples' eyes widen.

"OMG, it's _Shane Gray_!" It's been **three y e a r s **since Connect 3 broke up, (both Nate and Jason claiming that Shane was too "depressed" about Mitchie, and hence getting no good songs out of him, and that they couldn't go on this way and it was better for the band to just split up. Hence, only **two w e e k s** after they had spoken with the record company & band manager, they announced to the public that Connect 3 was no more. **August f i r s t**, Connect 3 had ended.) but apparently, it's still too easy for him to be recognized.

Shawnia grabs at him, attempting to pull him towards the hotel's exit, but he hesitates, his eyes returning to where Mitchie had ran. He couldn't leave her - no like this. The first girls' heads turn, their eyes wide, and another scream rings across the marble entrance. Shawnia's eyes are wide, and she yanks him towards the door, not understanding why he isn't moving.

"Shane, come on, we have to get out of here!" She yells, still pulling on his arm, but he shakes his head, trying to shrug Shawnia off.

"No, I can't leave Mitchie!" He replied, attempting to push Shawia's hand off of his arm, receiving a dirty look from her.

"Forget about the girl - she can fend for herself. We can get her later, after we're away from all these fans." She insisted, and Shane glances at the growing crowd, starting to rush towards them, surrounding them...

He closes his eyes, trying to block out the thoughts of Mitchie alone in a strange city, before he allows Shawnia to pull him, dashing out of the marble hotel.

& just like that, he _left_ her.


	14. XIV

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I know - it's been a very long time, and I'm a horrible author, but a lot of stuff has been happening lately that prevents me from writing much. I'm sorry to everyone who read this story for my neglectful-ness, but I'm back for now & I've managed to update this story! (It's a shock, I know) I know this chapter isn't that long, and isn't the best, but it's been quite a while since I've written in this style, and I'm hoping I managed to get it down right. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and if you would like, maybe leave a little review on your way out ;) I'd love to know what you guys think! :D_

_Disclaimer: Yup... I don't own Camp Rock :P_

* * *

It's been **fifteen m i n u t e s & forty-five s e c o n d s** since she's realized he's gone, and she's still standing in the same spot. She hardly dares to move, in case he comes back, and she clings to the hope that he won't abandon her.

She's shifting uncomfortably, noting how the others stare at her strangely, and she feels close to crying. She feels like breaking down.

He's gone, he's left her. She tries to force the words to go through her brain, but they don't seem to want to stay in place. She can't help feeling terrified, helpless, and briefly, she wishes she never had left the hospital in the first place. At least there, she knows she'll be safe.

People crowd her, pushing past her as they blindly walk, blissfully unaware of what she's feeling.

She's feeling betrayed. She's feeling sick. She's feeling heartbroken.

-_youknowimyourstohold_-

He wants to go back - he keeps trying to insist they turn around, and Shawnia keeps giving him obvious reasons they can't. He stares back, his heart aching as the taxi continues to pull farther away from the hotel, father away from Mitchie. He just can't stand it.

With a shout towards the cab driver, he doesn't wait for a response as he grabs at the door handle, ignoring Shawnia's horrified protests, and without a second thought, jumps out, landing on the sidewalk. He still can hear Shawnia yelling in the background, but for the moment, he ignores her, knowing that he has to go back for Mitchie. He can't - he won't - abandon her again.

He jumps to his feet, noting the wild and shocked faces of the others in the crowd before he begins to run back towards the hotel. He knows surely that some fans will have stayed behind, but he'll deal with that as it comes. He has to get back to Mitchie.

It takes him a full **two m i n u t e s & fifty s e c o n d s **to reach the hotel. Not allowing himself to stop and catch his breath, he takes hold of the door and shoves it open, rushing inside. He can only hope Mitchie hasn't taken matters in her own hands and left yet.

With a stab of joy, he sees her standing in the center of the room, her arms wrapped around her sides, and he can see from here how stressed she is. She looks so fragile - so weak - and he can't wait to go to her and rescue her from this strange place.

Her eyes are darting around the room panicked, searching desperately for someone she recognized, and he knows that someone is him. Without a moment's more hesitation, he runs to her.

She glances up at him, her expression shocked. And now she's smiling, crying, as she pushes herself forwards, into his waiting arms while he's rambling off apology after apology. She's sobbing, her arms wrapping around him as she buries her face into his chest, telling him how worried she was that he'd leave her forever.

He feels a stab of guilt, and knows he'll never be able to do such a cruel thing. Without waiting for her to respond, he reassures her that he would never leave her.

Somehow, this just makes her tears fall harder, and he wishes there was something he could do to comfort her.

With a gentle tug, he leads her towards the door, telling her they have a taxi waiting outside for them. She sniffs, her hand shooting out to wipe the tears from her eyes as she nods silently. He takes her arm, carefully but firmly, as he guides her towards the exit.

He steps outside, and instantly, screams and flashes greet him.

She's terrified, her brown eyes wide as she pushes herself behind him, trying to shield herself from the flashing cameras and fans' screams. He does his best to block her, and ignore the shouts of the reporters, untactfully asking him who she was.

He's trapped, at a loss as to how to get away from the blinding flashes and pestering reporters, until he sees Shawnia waving desperately from the cab, motioning him to hurry.

He checks to make sure Mitchie's close behind him, his hand still firmly holding her wrist, before he plunges into the crowd, shoving people out of the way as he shouts for them to back off. She's clinging onto him for dear life, hardly daring to imagine what would happen to her if she let go of Shane.

She's never been this afraid in her entire life.

To her, it feels like an eternity before they finally reach the cab, still struggling to keep the cameras away, and he gently shoves her into the taxi, pulling himself in as soon as she's fallen into the cab. She sits up and turns to him, glaring defiantly at him. He shrugs, knowing there was no other way, and she decides to let the matter drop, for the moment.

Shawnia's yelling, screaming at him, and he's arguing back, his eyes holding a strange look. She doesn't know what they are arguing about, but she's too tired to listen closely.

She's already worn out from the day's terrors, and she wants nothing more than a hot cup of chocolate, and to curl up into a warm bed. With a small pang, she realizes it will most likely be a while since she'll get any of these things, since the paparazzi are hounding the hotel Shane is staying at, and she briefly wonders if they'll ever leave. Maybe, she thinks, they'll stay forever.

With a sigh, she leans back against the seat, allowing herself to suck in a deep breath and she tries to relax.

It only takes **nine m i n u t e s **for her to fall asleep.


	15. XV

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'd like to thank you for all the positive feedback for the last chapter, and I'm glad you're happy I've finally updated, haha XD Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay, it feels kinda... blah & I had to kind of force it out, so I hope it's not too horrible. It's kind of short, but I just didn't know what else to write, so hopefully the next one will be longer :) In the mean time, I hope everyone likes it, and please review before you leave ;)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, we've been over this before, and come to the conclusion I do not own Camp Rock. 'Nuff said ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

She feels like she can finally breathe again. She knows that it's silly - to feel safe just because Shane is by her side, but she does. She feels protected when he's near her.

She can hear Shawnia and Shane still talking in the background, but she doesn't bother to listen to what their saying. She's already established that she doesn't like Shawnia, and she wonders who she is, and why Shane still puts up with her.

Since Shane hasn't broken yet, though, she decides she won't either. She's still smiling, grinning and bearing it. Shawnia doesn't seem to notice, too preoccupied with frowning at Shane to glance at her. Mitchie doubts the other woman even know she's awake, she's so focused on Shane.

He's trying to keep his tone even, although he's struggling with her unreasonable argument. He doesn't want to yell, mostly because Mitchie's in the car, and he refuses to cause her any further stress.

Shawnia doesn't seem to have the same concerns, since she's still angry that he never left her a note. He doesn't see what it matters - she's found him, after all. He still thinks she should be more understand.

Mitchie woke up after **five y e a r s** of being in a coma, and she's complaining about the fact he didn't leave a stupid note. He quietly tells her he's sorry, he never realized a freaking _note_was more important than Mitchie. Shawnia purses her lips together and sits back angrily, biting back her angry words. He doesn't care. She's _wrong_.

He feels Mitchie stirring besides him, and gives her a gentle smile. This isn't her fault. He stares into her big brown eyes, realizing how much he missed her, and how glad he is she's back again. He feels as though a weight has been lifted off of him, and he can now breathe easier.

She's still staring back, her eyes slightly uncertain yet shining with happiness. He realizes he's been staring at her for at least **one m i n u t e**, and he catches sight of Shawnia's death glare as he uncomfortably breaks his gaze, dropping his head down as he examines his fingernails, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Mitchie face as she smiles uncertainly.

He's hurting them both, he realizes with a shock, as he sees Shawnia's furious scowl and Mitchie's confused frown. He can't do this - he can't love them both. He wants to with all his heart, but seeing their torn expressions, he knows it's not possible. He can't cause them so much pain.

He closes his eyes, taking a moment as he calms himself, sucking in deep breaths. Shawnia doesn't seem to notice his distress, but Mitchie leans forwards, her hand brushing his, as she stares at him, looking worried.

He immediately brushes her off, telling her he's fine, and she sits back, still looking unsure. He wonders why things couldn't be easier.

She wonders why he's being so vague. He's hardly looked at her ever since they'd left the hotel, and she can't help wondering if some thing's wrong with her. Why else would he avoid even glancing at her? She feels _ugly._

She sits back unhappily, closing her eyes as she pushes her tears back. She won't let him see her cry - she chooses to keep her emotions to herself. She refuses to allow herself to break down in front of him - in front of them.

Shawnia... she's unsure about Shawnia, and she only knows one thing about the older woman - that she doesn't like her. She doesn't know why, and Shawnia refuses to explain her angry feelings, but it makes Mitchie nervous. With Shawnia in the car, she doesn't feel comfortable. She knows she can't trust this girl sitting next to her.

This girl sitting next to her hates her.

She wonders what's wrong - with Shawnia, with Shane, with herself - and why she can't seem to remember what happened that led to her being in a coma. The thought is torturing her, occupying her attention, and she groans. Why can't she remember? She feels as though some thing's blocking her thoughts, refusing to allow her to access them beyond a certain point.

She feels strange for even thinking that, but she knows it's true.

Some thing was _wrong_ with her - she knows. She doesn't try to deny herself, she knows she's messed up. She's worried - she wonders what's wrong with her, and why she's wrapped up in such a strange mess.

She didn't even know her own name, until Shane came and told her.

_Shane_. Somehow, she's managed to remember his name, a pure, clear note in her mind. She wonders why his name came so easily to her, when her own still sounds foreign on her tongue. She wonders why things are so difficult.

She wonders what she did to deserve this punishment.

He can see she's stressed, keeping everything inside, and he wishes he could help her. He wishes he knew _how_ to help her.

He wishes he could be there for her.

She wishes he could be there for her.

It's been **one d a y and four h o u r s **since she woke up, and already, everything is falling apart.


End file.
